1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a system for trading in a futures trading market. A futures contract is a supply contract between a buyer and seller, whereby the buyer is obligated to take delivery and the seller is obligated to provide delivery of a fixed amount of a commodity at a predetermined price at a specified location. Futures contracts are traded exclusively on regulated exchanges and are settled daily based on their current value in the marketplace.
Futures contracts are traded on several centralized auction markets, run by various futures exchanges. These auction markets are typically open outcry markets. In these markets, the contracts are standardized for delivery of a specified quantity of the underlying commodity.
Open outcry trading originally took place on a physical trading floor where brokers exchange bids and offers for futures contracts on the trading floor. The executed trades are then recorded by hand or entered into an electronic recording system. The completed trades are later sent to an external or internal clearinghouse to process the trades and issue appropriate reports to the futures exchange and its members.
Futures markets are also maintained on electronic trading systems. These electronic trading systems allow entry of a bid or offer for a particular futures contract. These simple bids and offers are called outright orders, consisting of a single ended transaction. Outright orders are contrasted with spreads, discussed in more detail below. The orders are time stamped by the trading system as they are entered into the system. The system then matches a bid with an appropriate offer, if such an offer exists. The bids and offers are matched on a price and time priority basis, i.e., the first entered order will first be matched to an opposite order having the same price. The trading system may then generate appropriate information for the clearinghouse.
Another type of order, more complex than an outright, that can be placed into a trading system is called a “spread” order. A spread order is the simultaneous purchase and sale of futures contracts for different months, different commodities, or different grades of the same commodity. Each bid and offer component of a spread is termed a bid leg and an offer leg, respectively. A spread order is not executed until both the legs are satisfied. For example, the trader can offer to sell July crude oil and simultaneously offer to buy February crude oil. This is sometimes termed a calendar spread, or an “inter-calendar” spread. A calendar spread is a futures trading position comprised of the purchase and sale of two futures contracts of the same type that have different expiration dates. A calendar spread is also known in the art as a horizontal, or time spread. Other types of spreads are possible. For example, the trader can simultaneously bid to purchase one kind of futures contract while offering to sell a second type of futures contract for the same month. This kind of spread may be termed an “inter-commodity” spread. An example of an inter-commodity spread is a crack spread, which is the simultaneous purchase or sale of crude oil against the sale or purchase of refined petroleum products. These spread differentials which represent refining margins are normally quoted in dollars per barrel by converting the product prices into dollars per barrel (by multiplying the cents-per-gallon price by 42) and subtracting the crude oil price.
Real orders are orders that are entered into the system by traders. The traders enter the appropriate information into the trading system and release the order into the system as an open order. Real orders may be entered into any tradable contract on the system including, but not limited to, futures, options, inter-commodity spreads, intra-commodity spreads, futures strips, etc.
Implied orders, unlike real orders, are generated by the system on the behalf of traders who have entered outright orders. Implied orders have been generated to provide order combinations which could not be directly entered into a trading system. In order to do this, the system examines the outright orders entered into the system and derives orders, which are implicit in the combination of specific outright orders. An implied spread may be derived for one or more real outrights or real spreads which have a common and offsetting leg. Two or more orders are common when a leg of each order occurs in the same month for the same commodity. Two or more orders are offsetting when the common leg of one order is opposite, i.e. bid versus offer, the common leg of another order. The system then creates the “derived,” or “implied,” order and displays the market that results from the creation of the implied order as a market that may be traded against. If a trader trades against this implied market, then the real orders that combined to create the implied order and the resulting market are executed as matched trades.
The creation of implied markets involve the existence somewhere of a real market —that is, a market for which a trader has entered an order into the system. These orders may be for an individual or outright future market or for a spread market and will create real outright future and real spread markets respectively. Depending on what real markets exist there is the potential for both implied outright futures and implied spreads markets to be generated.
There are at least three ways in which implieds can be generated but all depend on the existence of at least two real markets or orders:                Two real future (outright) orders can create an implied spread market.        Two real spread orders can create an implied spread market.        A real future (outright) order and a real spread order can create an implied future market.        
In general, for an implied order (market) generation, the three examples given are the genesis for all implied markets.
Creation of Implied Spread from Real Future Orders
If a buy and a sell order exist for different futures months, then two real markets exist. However, because they are for different months they create an implied spread market between the two. The volume for the implied spread, by definition, is the minimum of the two real volumes that make up the market. For example, in prior art FIG. 1 there is a future buy order for 5 lots of crude oil, deliverable in June. In addition, there is a future sell order for 10 lots of crude oil, deliverable in August. These two orders create an implied spread to buy 5 lots of crude oil, deliverable in June, while simultaneously selling 5 lots of crude oil, deliverable in August.
If another trader enters a sell order, a third real future market and a second implied spread market is generated by the trading system. The volume available for this implied spread market is the minimum of the volume in the real markets which make it up. For example, in prior art FIG. 2 in addition to the two orders cited in FIG. 1, there is a sell order for 15 lots of crude oil, deliverable in September. Two implied spreads are now created. First, there is an implied spread to buy 5 lots of crude oil, deliverable in June, while simultaneously selling 5 lots of crude oil, deliverable in August. There is a second implied spread to buy 5 lots of crude oil, deliverable in June, while simultaneously selling 5 lots of crude oil, deliverable in September.
In prior art FIG. 3, if a buy order is subsequently entered for October then two extra implied spread markets are created. This is because the new buy order implies against both of the existing sell orders in the system. The two new orders are: a spread order to sell lots deliverable in August while buying lots deliverable in October, and a spread order to sell lots deliverable in September while buying lots deliverable in October.
Creation of Implied Spreads from Real Spreads
The existence of two spread orders for differing months will create two real spread markets. If there is one common and offsetting leg between these orders then a third spread market will be implied. The volume available for the new spread market is the minimum of the real volumes which have contributed to that market. For example, in prior art FIG. 4 there is a spread order to buy 5 lots of crude oil in July while selling 5 lots of crude oil in August. There is a second spread order to buy 15 lots of crude oil in August while selling 15 lots of crude oil in September. This creates an implied spread to buy 5 lots of crude oil in July while selling 5 lots of crude oil in September.
Creation of Implied Futures from Real Futures and Real Spreads
Implied future markets can only be generated if there is an existing real future market which can be associated with one leg of an existing real spread. The result is actually an implied buy future market with the volume being the minimum of the two real volumes. For example, in prior art FIG. 5, because of a real order there is an outright market to buy 5 lots of crude oil in July. There is a spread order to sell 15 lots of crude oil in July, while buying 15 lots of crude oil in August. This creates an implied outright market to buy 5 lots of crude oil in August.
It is advantageous for the trading system to have the ability to generate as many implied markets as possible. Each additional implied market created increases the likelihood that trades will occur. As described above, in the past trading systems have only been able to generate relatively simple implied markets. Moreover, these systems can only generate implied markets for orders within a single commodity or for orders between commodities but only by combining futures and spread orders. Accordingly, there is a need for a method to create more implied calendar and inter-commodity spread markets by combining calendar spreads from one commodity with inter-commodity spread markets between that commodity and another. This is accomplished through the use of nontradeable, implied bridge markets.